


Well, Fuck Me Thrice

by Wandersebs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Firefighter!Bucky, Locked Out!AU, M/M, Pole Dancing, Skinny!Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandersebs/pseuds/Wandersebs
Summary: Это выходные 4 июля, и Стив оказывается запертым. NYPD и FDNY появляется, и, конечно, у горячего пожарного расстегнута ширинка.





	Well, Fuck Me Thrice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well, Fuck Me Thrice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530421) by [CaptainCapsicoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul). 



> правила игры в "сходи поймай" можно найти тут: http://oop.afti.ru/tasks/kartochnaya-igra-go-fish

— Стив, где ты, чувак? Мы должны были встретиться полчаса назад!  
— Знаю, Сэм, — говорит Стив, зажимая свой телефон между ухом и плечом. — Мне очень жаль, я попал с этой комиссией. Я уже выхожу.  
  
Стив позволяет телефону упасть на свою кровать, пока прыгает вокруг, пытаясь найти свою обувь. По пути он хватает ингалятор, дополнительные батареи в слуховой аппарат и скетчбук. Он находит свою пропавшую обувь под диваном и обувает ее.  
  
Засовывая все в сумку, Стив проверяет уровень своей опрятности в зеркале, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
  
— Черт, мой телефон, — бормочет он себе, опуская свою сумку, и идет в спальню. Он хватает телефон и, наконец, выходит из своей квартиры. В подъезде жарко, работающие кондиционеры соседей чувствуются даже через их входные двери, но здесь все еще душно.  
  
Стив уже идет вниз по лестнице, когда понимает, что забыл деньги. Он возвращается к своей двери и роется в сумке в поисках ключей.  
  
— Ну ебать меня в задницу, — говорит он, вспоминая свои ключи, висящие в коридоре. В прошлый раз, уезжая из города на четвертое июля, он неожиданно вспомнил, что забыл запереть дверь. Уезжая в следующий раз, он убедился, что никто не сможет войти без ключа. Теперь это все вновь возвращается, кусая его за зад.  
  
Пегги живет внизу, но она вернулась в Англию на эту неделю. «Не хочу быть в этой предательской стране в течение дня, когда у всех прорастают крылья орла и они поют My Country, Tis of Thee* на мелодию God Save the Queen**“. Стив закатывал глаза, глядя на нее, и зная, что это была шутка. Пегги может быть гражданкой Соединенных Штатов целую вечность, но она никогда не прекратит высмеивать американцев.  
  
Стив думает о Брюсе, который живет над ним, но понимает, что  _только хотел_ дать ему ключ от своей квартиры, но не удосужился действительно сделать это.  
  
У Наташи есть копия его ключей, но она живет в 30 минутах езды и тоже хотела уехать на выходные.  
  
Стив  _думает_ , что у Шэрон есть его ключ, но она не берёт трубку, когда он звонит ей. Стив не оставляет сообщение.  
  
— Ну ебать меня два раза.  
  
Он достает телефон и отправляет сообщение Сэму.  
  
 **[5:34] запер себя снаружи. никого вокруг. позвоню в полицию.**  
  
Он получает ответ довольно быстро.  
  
 **[5:35] дерьмо, чувак. никакой спешки, не торопись.**  
  
Стив смотрит на свой телефон и благодарит небеса, что он не забыл взять его. Он быстро гуглит номер линии неэкстренной полиции.  
  
— Полиция Нью Йорка, чем я могу вам помочь? — скучающе говорит оператор. На улице жарко, к тому же праздничные выходные. Кто может винить его?  
  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Стивен Роджерс. Я живу в 166, Монтегю-стрит, вторая секция, и дверь моей квартиры захлопнулась, когда я был снаружи.  
  
— Держитесь, пожалуйста.  
  
Какая-то глупая музыка начинает играть, и Стив снимает свой слуховой аппарат. Ну, он не хочет ее слушать.  
  
— Сэр? — произносит оператор.  
  
— Да? — отвечает Стив, возясь со своим слуховым аппаратом. Он пытаясь поставить его обратно, и аппарат начинает свистеть на высокой частоте.  
  
— Вы сказали, что заблокированы?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
  
— Извините? — спрашивает Стив, пытаясь прекратить свист.  
  
— Ваше имя, сэр.  
  
— Стивен Роджерс.  
  
— Мы сможем связаться с вами по этому номеру?  
  
— Да, я во второй секции. Вы спрашивали какое сегодня число?  
  
Оператор звучит немного разочарованно:  
  
— Есть ли у вас номер, по которому мы сможем с вами связаться? — спрашивает он снова.  
  
— Да! — говорит Стив немного громче, чем нужно.  
  
Его слуховой аппарат, на самом деле, просто не хочет работать. Он трясет своим телефоном, когда оператор говорит ему, что кто-то будет в ближайшее время. Стив кладет трубку и стучится головой о стену.  
  
Он чувствует капли пота у себя на висках. Слишком жарко для всего этого. Он оттягивает свою рубашку, которая начинает прилипать к коже и смотрит вниз на свой телефон, щелкая, чтобы разблокировать его.  
  
 **[5:43] позвонил в полицию. они уже едут. встретимся как только закончу.**  
  
Пока Стив ждет ответа от Сэма, он открывает XKit на телефоне и обновляет блог. Он ведет почти популярный блог с пятьюстами фолловерами или около того. Он занимается этим только несколько месяцев и знает, что есть блоггеры, у которых несколько тысяч фолловеров. Он проверяет свой инбокс и начинает писать для этого чудесного блога.  
  
 _Представьте, крис эванс работает вместе с себастианом стэном и фангерлит все их встречи. Десять очков на то, что они трахаются :)_  
  
Он думает об этом, при наведении на значок «отправить».  _Почему бы и нет_ , решает Стив. Не похоже, что у него есть что-нибудь другое, чем стоило бы заниматься этим летом (на самом деле у него реально есть куда более важные дела. Например, Стив находится в завершающей части своей магистерской программы в Нью-Йоркском Университете, не говоря уже о растущей куче заказов. Так что да, у него есть много других дел). Он подписывает имя и дату, выкладывает пост и закрывает приложение. Обычно он мог бы просмотреть свою ленту, пока едут полицейские, но тут очередная фандомная драма, и он действительно просто не может справится с этим. Что-то о пропущенной сцене. Все просто сходят с ума.  
  
Стив вытирает струйку пота рядом с очками и спускается на нижний этаж, так что он сможет встретить офицеров полиции, когда те приедут. Он опирается о стеклянную дверь своего дома, наслаждаясь прохладой стекла на своем перегретом лбу. Он наблюдает, как по улице едут машины,  _очень надеясь_ , что это полицейские. Действительно жарко, так сильно, что его легким буквально дышать больно.  
  
Наконец, спустя примерно вечность, машина NYPD подъезжает к его дому. Полицейский выходит из машины и просит показать его ID. Он достает свои водительские права, благодаря Господа за свою привычку держать их в кармане брюк. Почему он не смог прихватить деньги пока был внутри, для него загадка. Если бы он сделал это, то не оказался бы в этом дерьме.  
  
Пока Стив и полицейский говорили, подъехала пожарная машина и остановилась в пределах его видимости. Он был удивлен, увидев четырех пожарных, идущих к нему.  
  
  
— Это вы захлопнули свою дверь изнутри? — спрашивает первый пожарный. Он одет в тяжелое пальто, хотя на улице почти 90*** градусов.  
  
— Да, — говорит Стив. — Вторая секция, я покажу вам.  
  
Он ведет пожарных вверх по лестнице, отметив, что один из четырех остался снаружи, один — внизу у лестницы, и двое идут за ним к двери. Внезапный наплыв людей слегка выбил Стива из колеи, так что он действительно только сейчас заметил старшего пожарного.  
  
Когда они наконец добрались до второй секции, Стив отходит в сторону и использует свободную минуту, чтобы понаблюдать за пожарными.  
  
 _«Ебать меня трижды»_ ,— думает он, когда его взгляд падает на самого великолепного парня, которого он видел в своей жизни. Парень высок и мускулист, с пронзительными глазами и каштановыми волосами, которые стянуты в низкий пучок. Некоторые пряди выбились и лежали, обрамляя его небольшую щетину. Волосы парня слегка слиплись от жары. У него небольшая ямочка на подбородке и прекрасная линия челюсти. Если бы Стиву не было так ужасно жарко, возможно, он приложил бы больше усилий, чтобы скрыть свой стояк.  
  
Стив позволяет себе проследить взглядом вниз от накачанной груди пожарного к его тяжелым штанам с подтяжками. Он шумно сглатывает, когда видит, что ширинка пожарного не застёгнута. Безусловно, парень носит еще одни штаны под этими (серьезно, как же он не умирает от жары?), но этого достаточно, чтобы рот Стива высох.  
  
 _«Да,_  — думает он. —  _Ебать меня трижды.»  
  
  
* My Country, „Tis of Thee — первая строка из песни Ареты Франклин  
** God Save the Queen — первая строка гимна Великобритании  
*** 90 градусов — порядка 33 градусов по Цельсию_

 _  
  
_***  
  


— Тройки? — спрашивает Клинт.  
  
— Сходи поймай, — отвечает Баки.  
  
— Бля, чувак, в какой момент нашей жизни мы стали такими клише?  
  
— Когда ты сказал, что хочешь сыграть в "Сходи поймай", потому что молодежь в эти дни не может оторваться от своих сраных устройств, так что мы будем играть в старые добрые картишки.  
  
— Ну, что было глупо с моей стороны, — говорит Клинт, бросая свои карты. — Мне скучно. И мои яйца горят от этой жары.  
  
— По крайней мере, у нас есть кондиционер.  
  
— Ну вот почему они делают нашу форму такой тяжелой?  
  
— Хватит ныть, Клинт, — раздраженно говорит Баки. — Я думаю, это для того, чтобы мы не сдохли, когда заходим в горящие здания.  
  
— Нам нужно запретить пожары летом. Серьезно.   
  
— Ты неисправим.  
  
— Где ты выучил такое длинное слово, мистер Всезнайка? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Клинт.  
  
— Пожилая леди, чья кошка застряла в дереве на прошлой неделе.  
  
Клинт открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но их прерывает открывающаяся дверь.   
  
— Пойдемте, господа, у нас есть звонок.  
  
Стулья отодвинулись с громким скрежетом, когда Клинт и Баки поднялись, откладывая карты и собирая свои вещи. Звука тревоги не было, так что ничего срочного. Баки спускается по лестнице, но Клинт все равно сползает вниз по столбу.  
  
— Ты такой ребенок, — говорит Баки, забравшись в девятую машину.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Клинт, пристегивая свой ремень.  
  
— Ладно, мальчики, поехали.  
  
— Так в чем дело, босс? — спрашивает Клинт, поворачивая вентилятор кондиционера на свое лицо.  
  
— Мы получили звонок от парня, который захлопнул дверь в своем доме.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься, Коулсон, — произносит Баки, положив ноги на приборную панель.  
  
Коулсон ударил его по ногам, сбивая их с панели.   
  
— Сколько раз я говорил тебе не ставить ноги на панель! И нет, бедный парень просто захлопнул за собой дверь. Это быстро, мы буквально туда и обратно.  
  
— Почему полиция об этом не позаботится? Не понимаю, зачем им нужна целая  _пожарная машина_ , чтобы решить эту проблему, — жалуется Клинт.  
  
Он действительно отличный парень, но только не в жару.  
  
— Я не знаю, парни, но мы уже здесь. Давайте просто покончим с этим. Мы зайдем в Старбакс на обратном пути, если хотите.  
  
Коулсон идет впереди, приветствуя парня, который захлопнул дверь. Баки перестает слышать весь мир, потому что все, о чем он может думать так это о том, как чертовски красив этот человек. Он невысокий, очень горячий и с отличной задницей. Баки даже не знает его имени. Клинт в курсе, что ему нравятся тощие мальчики, а этот парень очень худой, самый красивый парень из всех, что Баки когда-либо видел. Он одет в стильную рубашку, которая висит немного низко, так что Баки может увидеть выглядывающие ключицы, создающие самую соблазнительную ямочку у основания горла. Его талия тонка и ноги, кажется, длиной целую милю в этих узкие джинсах.  
  
— Огромное спасибо, — говорит Милый Парень, возвращая Баки с небес на землю.  
  
— Это наша работа, сэр, — отвечает Коулсон, продолжая теребить табличку "не беспокоить" на двери. Баки всегда поражало, насколько легко можно попасть в чужой дом, если ты только знаешь как. Их учили этому в Академии.  
  
Баки прислоняется к перилам лестницы, выставляя бедра вперед чуть больше, чем нужно. Он рад, что не застегнул липучку на пожарных штанах. Я имею в виду, кто реально сделает это? 90, блять, градусов, а эти штаны тяжелые. Он чувствует струйку пота, которая скатывается за его воротник. Слишком жарко для этого дерьма.  
  
Он слышит характерный щелчок. Дверь открыта. Баки немного разочарован, потому что он, вероятно, никогда больше не увидит этого Милого Парня. Баки качает головой.  
 _«Ты смешон»_ , — говорит он себе.  
  
Милый Парень наконец попадает в свою квартиру и забирает свои ключи, пока Коулсон и Баки спускаются вниз.  
  
— Это было настолько легко? — спрашивает Клинт.  
  
— Достаточно, — отвечает Коулсон.— Барнсу, к примеру, было тяжело оторвать взгляд от мистера Роджерса.  
  
Клинт одаривает Баки  _взглядом._    
  
— Ооо, Баки влюбился?  
  
— Нет, идиот. Теперь, насколько я помню, мне обещали Старбакс? — возражает Баки, показывая язык.  
  
Они тащатся на солнечный свет, заходя за угол, где Старбакс и Peet's Coffee находятся рядом друг с другом. Баки делает заказ в Старбакс, когда его прерывает глубокий голос.  
  
— Извините, я собираюсь оплатить заказ этих молодых людей.  
  
Баки оглянулся и заметил Милого Парня, стоящего между ним и Клинтом. Он выше Парня примерно на голову. Должно быть, это очень забавно выглядит со стороны.  
  
— Простите? — спрашивает бариста, готовя напиток размера трента.  
  
— Я собираюсь оплатить заказ этих молодых людей, — говорит Милый Парень. — Они только что выручили меня, и я хочу поблагодарить их.  
  
— Вы не обязаны делать это, — говорит Баки, пытаясь вернуть свой голос. Он встречается взглядом с самыми дерзкими, глубокими голубыми глазами из всех, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
— Да, — заявляет он, проводя своим телефоном перед сканером для оплаты. — Вы, ребята, открыли мою квартиру, я должен отблагодарить вас.  
  
Клинт улыбается и движется дальше в бар, где они смогут забрать свои напитки:  
— Спасибо.  
  
Баки идет за ним, определенно  _не_  глядя на то, как задница Милого Парня прекрасно выглядит в этих узких джинсах.  
  
— Что нужно сказать, Баки? — дразнится Клинт.  
  
Взгляд Баки метнулся к лицу Милого Парня. Он краснеет, когда замечает понимание в глазах Милого Парня.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он красноречиво.  
  
Милый Парень ярко улыбается Баки, его глаза сияют.  
  
— Нет проблем, — отвечает он, протягивая руку. — Я Стив.  
  
Баки тянется и пожимает Милому Парню —  _Стиву_  — руку, чувствуя крепкое рукопожатие в ответ.  
  
— Баки, — представляется он.  
  
— Трента ледяной карамельный маккиато, дополнительный ванильный сироп, дополнительная карамель, дополнительные сливки! — звонко объявил бариста, ставя этого монстра на барную стойку.  
  
Стив поднимает брови в удивлении, когда Баки изображает сердечный-приступ-в-чашке (спасибо, Клинт) и обхватывает губами соломинку, взглянув на Стива из-под ресниц.  
  
— Не ненавидь, пока не попробуешь это, — говорит Баки, держа стакан так, чтоб Стив смог сделать глоток.  
  
— Извини, но это буквально убьет меня.  
  
Баки наклоняет голову, вопросительно.  
  
— Аллергия на молочные продукты и диабет. Это равносильно смерти для меня.  
  
Клинт просто задыхается от смеха, в то время, как Баки смотрит на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Как ты ешь пиццу? Макароны? Как можно жить _без сыра_?  
  
— Есть много веганских вариантов. Кроме того, пицца без сыра на удивление хороша. Что касается пасты...тут ты меня подловил.  
  
Баки выглядит лично оскорбленным, когда делает следующий глоток.  
  
— Слушай, — начинает Стив, чувствуя себя немного неловко. — Я сказал другу, что встречусь с ним после того, как разберусь со своей квартирой, так что я хотел бы спросить, не хотите ли вы присоединиться?  
  
— Мы бы с удовольствием, но мы все еще на службе, — начинает Баки.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Стив прерывает. — Я так и думал, что вы откажетесь. Не переживайте. Спасибо, что помогли мне вернуться домой. Эээ... удачного дня, я надеюсь!  
  
Стив отступает назад, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит из Старбакса. 

 

***

 

« _Это было так глупо, Роджерс,_  — думает Стив, отходя от кофейни все дальше. —  _Конечно они на дежурстве. Именно поэтому они приехали вскрывать твою дверь»_.  
  
Стив вздыхает и достает телефон.  
  
 **[6:51] только освободился. скоро буду.**  
  
Он кладет телефон обратно в карман и вытягивает руку, пытаясь поймать такси. В то мгновение, когда он хватается за ручку двери, Стив слышит зовущий его голос. Он оборачивается и замечает, как Баки и его друг бегут по улице, пытаясь догнать Стива. Прекрасное зрелище, особенно ему нравится то, как парни выглядели в этих пожарных костюмах.  
  
Таксист нетерпеливо сигналит, и Стив дважды ударяет по крыше, давая тому понять, что он может ехать дальше.   
  
— Баки! — говорит Стив удивлено.  
  
— После того, как ты ушел, Клинт врезал мне. Сказал, чтобы я пошел и спросил Коулсона, могли бы мы отлучиться, так как большинство людей разъехалось на праздники. Кто-то наверно дал ему веселых таблеточек или что-то типа того, потому что он сказал…  
  
— Да! — выкрикивает Клинт. — Коулсон сказал, что мы могли бы уйти, если будем иметь при себе пейджеры, на случай, если понадобимся. Мы не сможем отойти далеко от станции, но, по крайней мере, мы не обязаны находиться там, — Клинт практически дрожал от возбуждения.  
  
— Ух ты, это шикарная новость! — Стив улыбнулся. Он был рад, что сможет больше времени провести с Баки. — Дайте мне минутку, я скажу Сэму, что мы должны встретиться где-то рядом с депо. Мы хотели устроить себе ранний ужин, но теперь, я думаю, мы успеем только на обычный. Так вы знаете какие-нибудь хорошие места, где подают гамбургеры, возле вашей станции?  
  
— Да, есть одно напротив. Нам с Клинтом надо будет зайти в депо, переодеться. Почему бы вам с Сэмом не встретить нас в ресторанчике? Он через дорогу от пожарной станции. Если хочешь, ты можете поехать с нами и потусоваться в депо, пока мы не соберемся.  
  
Баки и Клинт практически подхватили Стива и потащили его в машину.  
  
— И снова здравствуй, — говорит третий пожарный, как только Стив подходит. — Я Коулсон.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. Спасибо, что выручили меня.  
  
— Нет проблем. Я слышал, что ты решил, украсть моих парней? — говорит Коулсон. Эмоции на его лице не читаемы.  
  
Стив бледнеет.   
  
— Мне жаль, сэр. Я думал, что они обсудили это с Вами.  
  
— Не бойся, малыш, — отвечает капитан, расплываясь в улыбке. — Они отпросились. Не думаю, что это может стать проблемой, тем более, если они будут достаточно близко, чтобы среагировать в случае чего. Но днем должно быть тихо. Ты — наш первый вызов с прошлой ночи.  
  
Стив коротко кивает, пока пытается забраться на сидение. Он прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы не дать своему лицу покраснеть из-за того, что не может запрыгнуть наверх. Вы можете осуждать Стива, но его джинсы не слишком-то эластичные. Они сделаны для стиля, а не для движения.  
  
Как только все устроились, Стив достает телефон и быстро отправляет Сэму СМС.  
  
 **[6:58] планы изменились. встретимся в закусочной через дорогу от пожарной станции. длинная история. объясню, когда пересечемся там.  
**  
Засовывая свой телефон обратно в карман, Стив отворачивается к окну, а Баки и Клинт подпевают какой-то популярной песне, играющей на радио.  
  
Они приезжают на станцию, и Стива зовут к столу на кухне, где лежат разбросанные карты, забытые будто в спешке.  
  
— Извините, если я прервал вашу игру, парни, — говорит Стив, принимая принесенный ему стакан холодной воды.  
  
— Не парься. Нам было настолько скучно, что Клинт предложил сыграть в «Сходи поймай», так что, мы были благодарны тебе за звонок, — объясняет Баки. — Дай нам всего одну минуту. Скоро вернемся.  
  
Стив остался в одиночестве, когда Баки и Клинт исчезли за дверью, которая, предположительно, вела в комнату с их вещами. Стив оглядывается, удивляясь, насколько уютно было на этой маленькой кухне. Он наливает себе еще воды, когда телефон вибрирует.  
  
[7:20] ладно, я здесь. где ты?  
  
Стив нажимает на значок вызова и подносит телефон к уху.  
  
— Эй, Стив-о, — здоровается с ним Сэм.  
  
— Приветик, Сэм. Мы в депо. Баки и Клинт переодеваются, так что мы будем через минуту. Можешь занять нам столик, а?  
  
— Уже сделано, чувак. Я закажу пиво.  
  
— Звучит здорово.   
  
— Окей. Жду вас.  
  
Стив завершает вызов в тот момент, когда дверь открывается. Если он решил, что Баки был горяч в своих тяжелых пожарных штанах, то он понятия не имеет, что думать сейчас, когда Баки заходит на кухню в этих обтягивающих джинах и поношенной хенли. Он выглядит очень уютно, и Стив просто хочет свернуться калачиком на диване с ним в обнимку и смотреть какой-нибудь глупый фильм. Стив не мог не заметить, как хенли натягивается на мышцах плеча и красиво выделяет пресс.  
  
— Это был Сэм? — спрашивает Баки, запуская руку в волосы. Он переплел пучок, но некоторые пряди все еще лежали свободно.  
  
— Ага, он занял нам стол и взял пиво.  
  
— Мне уже нравится этот парень, — говорит Клинт, пряча свой бумажник в карман. — Хочешь проехаться на шесте?  
  
— Господи, ты должен позвать меня на ужин прежде, чем предлагать такие интимные вещи, Клинт, — шутит Стив.   
  
Он видит, как щеки Баки краснеют, а глаза затуманиваются. Дыхание Стива прерывается, когда Баки наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:  
  
— Я лично покажу тебе кое-что интимное с этим шестом, — шепнул он, обжигая горячим дыханием ухо Стива. Он прилагает очень много усилий, чтобы скрыть дрожь, проходящую по всему телу. Баки подмигивает ему и идет к лестнице, запрыгивая на перила и съезжая по ним вниз.  
  
Стив идет по ступенькам следом, пытаясь успокоиться. Они на прощание машут Коулсону и переходят дорогу.  
  
При входе в ресторан они замечают Сэма, который машет им из-за столика в дальнем углу. Стив сразу же чувствует непосредственную симпатию к этому атмосферному месту в стиле 40-х.  
  
— Может хочешь познакомить нас, Стиви? — спрашивает Баки, улыбаясь Стиву.  
  
— О, да, конечно, — говорит тот, вздрагивая. — Сэм, это Баки и Клинт. Это те самые парни, которые помогли мне вернуться в дом.  
  
— Хэй, — Сэм здоровается, протягивая руку. — Спасибо, что спасли Стива из беды. Это классно, пока не начинаешь делать это постоянно.  
  
— Следи за языком, приятель, — предупреждает Стив.  
  
— Ты так часто попадаешь в неприятности? — удивляется Клинт.  
  
Сэм улыбается.   
  
— Присаживайтесь, выпейте. Я расскажу вам  _все_.  
  
— Бля, ну нет, — стонет Стив, сползая с одного из стульев вниз.  
  
Большой стакан, переполненный пеной, встречается с его ртом, и он делает большой глоток. Он смотрит на Баки, который сел рядом с ним. Взгляд Баки скользит по горлу Стива, когда его кадык двигается, глотая.  
  
— Я хотел бы услышать что-нибудь о тебе, — говорит Баки, не отрывая взгляд от улыбающегося Стива.  
  
— Ну, устраивайтесь поудобнее. Это будет  _длиннющая_ ночь.  
  
Четверо мужчин сидят и разговаривают, поедая удивительно вкусные бургеры, будто бы они делали так всю свою жизнь. Баки и Клинт такие же энергичные и забавные, как Стив и Сэм, в результате чего они долго смеются с глупости Стива. Клинт и Сэм сблизились на фоне совместной любви к птицам, так что Стив (и, вероятно, Баки) рады, что им больше не придется слушать длинные тирады о какой-то живности.  
  
— Эти бургеры были восхитительными, — говорит Сэм, отодвигая свою тарелку подальше. — Что они добавляют в них?  
  
— Я понятия не имею, но хорошо, что это место не осуществляет доставку, иначе мы с Баки были бы такими толстыми.  
  
— Вы работаете напротив, — причитает Стив.  
  
— Да, но обычно нам нельзя выходить с территории, — отвечает ему Клинт.  
  
Стив кивает с пониманием.  
  
— Мы, наверное, должны отпустить вас, — говорит Сэм, махая рукой и останавливая официантку.  
  
— Да, наверно, — разочарованно отвечает Баки. — В любом случае, это было намного веселее, чем игра в карты на кухне.  
  
Они оплачивают счет и покидают ресторан с неловким молчанием.  
  
— Позвони нам, если опять захлопнешь дверь, — говорит Клинт, делая шаг в сторону дороги.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо, — отвечает Стив, показывая ему ключи. — Теперь они у меня с собой.  
  
Стив смотрит на Баки, который глядит на него в ответ своими пронзительными серыми глазами. Стив чувствует, как тепло разливается по телу, и его щеки краснеют.   
  
— Приятно было познакомиться, Стив, — говорит Баки, его голос отдает грохотом у Стива в голове.  
  
— Да, мне тоже, — успевает ответить тот.  
  
Улыбаясь, Баки и Клинт перебегают улицу и исчезают в пожарной части.  
  
— Что это было?! — вопит Сэм, когда пожарные уже пропадают из виду.  
  
— Ничего, — говорит Стив, пытаясь защищаться.  
  
— Ну нет, он блять просто не мог оторвать взгляд от тебя!  
  
— Не глупи, Сэм. Я иду домой, ты со мной?  
  
— Да, да, ладно, я немного пройдусь с тобой.  
  
Они виделись накануне, так что они идут в тишине. Сэм покидает Стива на углу своей улицы, и Стив тащится еще несколько кварталов, где он снимает квартиру, расположенную в уютном районе.   
  
Во время того, как он открывает квартиру и забирает почту, Стив думает над тем, как Баки смотрел на него и какие чувства заставляет его испытывать. Стив чувствует, как его пальцы начинают дрожать в желании взять наконец уголь и нарисовать проникновенные глаза Баки и его грешное тело. Он пинает свои ботинки и раздевается по пути в душ. Он включает воду и позволяет ей стекать по коже узкими речушками, создавая непредсказуемые, и в то же время прекрасные, узоры.  
  
Он стоит под струями воды и дрожит от мыслей, чувств и образов, которые пробуждает в нём Баки. Никогда в жизни он не встречал кого-то, кто смог бы ворваться в его жизнь и перевернуть её вверх дном. Стив думает, что хочет просто быть с Баки, смотреть фильмы, ходить в парк, валяться в постели весь день, смотря Netflix, заказывать еду, отправляться на прогулку — возможности безграничны. Он помнит, как глаза Баки потемнели, когда они встретили взглядом со Стивом. Как его кожа начала гореть, когда Баки случайно коснулся его в ресторане, пытаясь достать кетчуп. Как он вздрогнул, когда Баки начал низко и тихо говорить о представлении с участием пожарного шеста, которое он мог бы устроить.  
  
Его член встает, как только он воспоминает светлые глаза и лохматые волосы Баки. Он воображает, будто мозолистые ладони нежно касаются его лица, затем двигаются всё ниже, с напором проводя по каждому ребру, каждому выступу косточек. Не то, что бы Стив гордился своим телом, но он научился любить себя, любить то, как его кожа натягивается на косточках, и как его тело может принимать красивые очертания при правильной подаче.  
  
Привычными жестами Стив поглаживает свой член, немного вращая запястье, достигая головки. Это быстрый и грязный способ, но это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. В течение нескольких минут он кончает, оставляя небольшие подтеки спермы, которые смывает спустя несколько мгновений.  
  
Стив обнимает себя руками, пытаясь отдышаться. Он вяло омывает свое тело и волосы, затем закрывает воду и вытирается насухо. Обессиленный, он валится на постель и засыпает в течение нескольких минут.

 

***

 

Жизнь продолжается для Стива и Баки. Они стали видеться друг с другом почти каждый день. То Стив забежит на станцию, чтобы занести кофе для бригады, то Баки вернётся поздно ночью и спрячет в своих объятиях Стива словно гигантский плюшевый медведь. У каждого из них все ещё была своя жизнь. Например, Стив гулял с Сэмом или со своим школьным приятелем, а Баки наслаждался ночью покера с командой, но они чувствовали себя гораздо лучше, когда были вместе.  
  
Лето плавно переходило в осень, листья на деревьях окрашивались в яркие цвета. В такую погоду Стива очень редко можно было увидеть без альбома для эскизов и его цветных карандашей, а Баки оказался до смешного одержим всем, что пахнет тыквой. Он пьет гораздо больше тыквенного латте, чем Стив мог предположить.  
  
За окном бушует зима, но пока погода держится на комфортных 60-70 градусах*. Первый снег выпадет только в январе и не прекратится до самого марта. В начале город выглядел прекрасно, укрытый красивым белым покрывалом, но, как и всегда, закончилось это коричневой слякотью, местами покрытой множеством слоев льда, которые, очевидно, могли не оттаять даже до следующего июля.  
  
Весна приносит цветы и ливни, снег тает очень медленно. Настроение людей, наконец-то надевших свои любимые легкие куртки, заметно улучшилось от теплых ветров вместо так надоевшего за зиму серого неба и низких температур.  
  
Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Баки приехал, чтобы вскрыть дверь в квартиру Стива. Вновь вернулась жаркая и липкая погода. Большинство людей покинуло город в поисках комфортной температуры и отправилось на север штата или к родственникам, которые живут в более прохладных местах. Этот год принёс с собой свои испытания и невзгоды, к примеру, когда Баки чуть не погиб в пожаре, получив сильные ожоги левой руки и груди, или как тогда, когда Стив заработался почти до смерти из-за проекта, в котором не было бы смысла, не закончи он его в срок. Как и любая другая пара, они ссорились как из-за всяких глупостей, вроде тех, когда небо считалось темным (когда солнце прячется за тучами или когда одна половина неба темнее другой) или нужен ли нам песок на этой планете ( _«но он теплый, Стиви_...»,  _«но он просто блять везде, Бак»_ ), так и из-за более существенных вещей, например, о том, что Баки хотел переезда Стива к нему, но тот не хотел отказываться от своей хорошей квартиры, или когда Стив захотел взять еще несколько курсов в университете, чтобы закончить раньше и платить меньше за обучение.  
  
Но после дня рождения Стива, на годовщину их первой встречи, они оставили все неприятности за дверью и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга.  
  
— Баки? — спрашивает Стив, выходя из тени. Свет на станции выключен, пожарные машины тускло поблескивают в свете уличных фонарей, светящего из окон.  
  
— Эй, Стиви, — отвечает Баки, его голос был низким и соблазнительным.  
  
— Почему свет выключен? И где все?  
  
— Я попросил Клинта отвлечь Коулсона. Это место полностью наше на целый час.  
  
— Звучит очень героично, малыш, — говорит Стив впечатлённо.  
  
— Иди сюда, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.  
  
Стив делает несколько шагов вперёд. Он видит свободный стул, который стоит напротив пожарного шеста, освещённого светом с верхнего этажа.  
  
— Баки...  
  
— Тссс, тебе понравится. Присаживайся.  
  
Неуверенными движениями, Стив опускается в кресло и оглядывается вокруг.   
  
Чувственная песня начинает играть из колонок, и Баки выходит из полумрака с важным видом. На него небрежно надет пожарный шлем и его толстые штаны с расстегнутой ширинкой. Стив мысленно вернулся в тот жаркий летний день, в самый первый раз, когда он встретил Баки, и его ширинка тоже была расстегнута. Стив чувствует, что его тело горит от одного взгляда на соблазнительный пресс Баки, красиво перекатывающийся под его подтяжками.  
  
Стив старается не смеяться слишком очевидно от того, что происходит на сцене перед ним. Никогда в жизни он не смог бы представить, что будет сидеть на этом самом месте и смотреть на то, как безумно красивый пожарный будет танцевать на пилоне для него.   
  
Ритм музыки отдавался эхом в узкой груди Стива, который наблюдал за Баки, кружащегося вокруг шеста. Закрыв глаза и прикусывая ярко-красные губы, Баки движется в такт с музыкой, используя шест в качестве своего партнера. Он кружится на шесте, делая непристойные лица, и бисеринки пота проступают на висках Стива.  
  
Стив перестает обращать внимание на движения, не попадающие в ритм музыки, отвлекшись на полного развязной уверенности Баки, который слишком переусердствовал со своими движениями. Кроме того, Стив неожиданно обнаруживает, что прикусил кулак в попытке сдержать смех. Он не понимает, насколько все плохо, пока Баки не смотрит прямо на него.  
  
— Неужели так плохо? — спрашивает Баки, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Н-нет, — Стив пищит, его плечи подрагивают.  
  
— Ты красный как помидор и выглядишь так, словно повредил кровеносный сосуд. Почему бы тебе не показать мне, как надо, если думаешь, что сможешь лучше?  
  
Стив вздрагивает. Он ни перед кем не танцевал с колледжа. Но это вовсе не означает, что он не умеет.  
  
— Уверен? — подстёгивает он, вставая со стула.  
  
Баки кланяется, указывая рукой на шест, и отходит к стулу.  
  
— Сделай это, Стиви.  
  
Стив идет к шесту, кружится несколько раз, проверяет, выдержит ли он его вес. Баки смотрит в тишине, взгляд его голубых глаз прикован к Стиву.  
  
Начинается новая песня, и Стив чувствует ритм. Он начинает покачиваться в стороны, пытаясь прочувствовать настроение. Он ощущает себя все более комфортно, вливаясь в атмосферу, к которой он привык, когда делал это в прошлые разы. Его руки ласкают тело, подчеркивая его выпирающие ребра и тонкую талию. Отработанным движением он немного разбегается и прыгает, цепляясь за шест и кружась. Его ноги сцеплены между собой, а плечи описывают круг.  
  
Он теряет себя в музыке, выполняя старые трюки, которые он не был уверен, что до сих пор способен сделать. Он чувствует, что его сердце бьется в такт низкого баса, жара, наводняющего его через кровь, воспламеняет каждый нерв, каждую клеточку тела. Он чувствует себя более живым, чем всё это время, вспоминает, почему так любит выступать.  
  
Песня подходит к концу, и Стив открывает глаза, замечая Баки, смотрящего на него с широко открытым ртом.  
  
— Ну? — спрашивает он, проводя рукой по потному лбу. — Как это было?  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Баки срывается со стула и почти набрасывается на Стива. Они падают на пол, и Стив буквально может видеть страсть, мелькающую во взгляде Баки. Они смотрят друг на друга долгие секунды, их глаза голодны, а тела в отчаянии.  
  
Спустя минуту, длящуюся, казалось, бесконечность, Баки прижимается к губам Стива, их тела подходят друг другу, будто они созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе. Поцелуй горячий и грубый, и это именно так, как Стив любит. Он проводит языком вдоль губы Баки, вырывая тихий стон. Они сплетаются языками и ударяются зубами, а руки гладят тела друг друга.  
  
Стив стонет, когда Баки отстраняется и начинает целовать и посасывать его шею и подбородок. Он прикусывает место, где стучит пульс Стива, а затем облизывает его языком. Стив вскидывает бедра в тот момент, когда Баки начинает посасывать мочку его уха.  
  
— Баки… — стонет он, откинув голову.  
  
Баки что-то бормочет, но его ответ приглушен. Неожиданно Стив чувствует большие руки под задницей и, спустя мгновение, он уже в воздухе, спиной к блестящему шесту. Баки подхватывает Стива и прислоняет его к шесту, не прекращая ласкать. В этой позе Стив может чувствовать твёрдый член Баки, наслаждаться трением о свой при каждом движении.  
  
Стив немного похныкивает, когда Баки возвращается к его губам, вплетает свои ладони в волосы Баки и толкается своими бедрами еще ближе.  
  
— Мм... _бля_ , — стонет Баки, когда Стив крутит бедрами. Он отстраняется, и Стив ловит эту возможность, начиная целовать шею Баки.  
  
Они больше не опираются на шест, Стив оборачивает руки вокруг шеи Баки, двигаясь всем телом.  
  
— Наверху есть кровать, — стонет Баки ему на ухо.  
  
— Слишком далеко... — скулит Стив, чувствуя, как Баки запускает ладонь ему в волосы, а другой подхватывает его под задницу в качестве поддержки.  
  
Стив отстраняется на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.   
  
— Есть пожарная машина... — осмеливается предложить он.  
  
— Черт, Стиви, ты такой горячий, — отвечает Баки, глядя в потолок, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. — Но я не думаю, что ребята простят мне, если мы трахнемся в нашей машине.  
  
— А как насчет минета? — спрашивает Стив, прерывая свои слова поцелуями.  
  
— Ну, это можно.  
  
— И немного римминга? — продолжает Стив.  
  
— А вот это уже слишком, — смеясь, говорит Баки.   
  
— Это значит нет?  
  
— Тащи свою задницу в машину, Стиви, — говорит Баки, опускает Стива на ноги и тянет его к машине.  
  
Баки открывает дверь и забирается внутрь. Он ложится на живот, и Стив наклоняется над ним. Баки шипит, когда холодная кожа сидения касается его, соски тут же реагируют на странное ощущение. Баки стонет, когда чувствует, что Стив стягивает с него штаны и кладет ладони на ягодицы, сжимая.  
  
— Такой красивый, — шепчет Стив, целуя вдоль поясницы Баки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Стиви, — умоляет Баки, его ноги дрожат.  
  
Стив усмехается и разводит ягодицы. Языком выводит длинные линии от промежности и скользит внутрь. Он ласкает плотное кольцо мышц, чувствуя, что Баки дрожит под ним. Стив отстраняется и сплевывает на него, захватывая влагу и проталкивая ее в тело Баки. Он возвращает свой язык внутрь, продолжая ласкать.  
  
— О боже, Стиви... Так хорошо, — бормочет Баки, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь.  
  
— Ммм, — тянет в ответ Стив, и это вибрациями отдается в сочащемся члене Баки.  
  
Стив распаляет Баки так сильно, что, когда он аккуратно прикусывает кожу возле чувствительного отверстия, Баки почти кончает.  
  
—  _Охуеть_ , сделай так снова, — требует Баки, руками все еще цепляясь за сидение. Стив кусает один, второй, третий раз прежде, чем лизнуть это место, успокаивая кожу.  
  
— Перевернись, Бак, — говорит Стив, отстраняясь.   
  
Баки шипит, когда холодный воздух касается его задницы, но переворачивается, усаживаясь на кресло. Баки тянет Стива вверх и целует, возбуждаясь еще сильнее от того, где язык Стива был только что.  
  
Стив прекращает поцелуй и опускается на колени. Он оборачивает руку вокруг члена Баки, чувствуя рельефные вены, и размазывает выступившую смазку по головке. Баки не может удержаться от движений навстречу, когда Стив дразнит его.  
  
— Какой красивый член, — мурлычет Стив, прижимая его к щеке и глядя на Баки сквозь густые ресницы. — Такой толстый и длинный...  
  
Одним движением Стив заглатывает на всю длину, кончик скользит вниз по горлу Стива. Его губы растягиваются вокруг члена Баки, когда он медленно поднимается.  
  
— Дерьмо, — Баки задыхается, когда чувствует, как его член скользит в горле Стива. — Где ты этому научился?  
  
Стив только улыбается и смачивает слюной свой палец. Он в очередной раз заглатывает член Баки, но на этот раз он тянется вперед, прижимая скользкий палец к упругой дырочке. Баки отлично принимает палец Стива. Он мягко толкается внутрь, одновременно поднимаясь по члену Баки вверх. Он тянется назад так, что только кончик остаётся во рту, языком вырисовывает фигуры, сглатывая выступающую смазку.  
  
— Я уже скоро, — задыхается Баки, дергая бедрами будто не может решить, податься вперед к жаркому рту Стива или назад, к его ловким пальцам.  
  
— Когда ты только захочешь, детка, — мычит Стив, все еще держа член Баки во рту. Он гладит бархатистые стенки отверстия.  
  
Баки сжимает волосы Стива, с криком изгибается, вытянувшись на сиденье. Стив зарывается носом в темные завитки волос, заглатывая все, что Баки может дать.  
  
Трясущимися руками, Баки вытаскивает свой мягкий член из рта Стива, ловя каплю спермы, что просочилась из уголка губ.  
  
— Черт возьми, Стиви, это был самый лучший минет в моей жизни.  
  
Стив откатывается на пятки, ухмыляясь. Баки протягивает руку, беря Стива за подбородок, и тянет его в жгучий поцелуй. Ноющий член Стива задевает живот Баки, напоминая ему о том, как возбужден.   
  
— Твоя очередь, — бормочет Баки, протягивая руку к ширинке Стива.  
  
Одним движением он расстегивает пуговицу на штанах Стива, а затем слышится звук разъезжающейся молнии. Теплая рука Баки обхватывает его член, который пульсирует все сильнее.  
  
Баки собирает подтекающую из щели смазку и начинает быстрое движение рукой от основания до кончика, вращая запястье вокруг головки. Стив закрывает глаза и упирается лбом в потное плечо Баки. Он хватает Баки за волосы, стараясь удержать свои бедра на месте.  
  
— О боже, Бак... — стонет он, целуя Баки в шею. Рука Баки не меняет ритм, другой рукой сжимая и перекатывая соски Стива.  
  
— Быстрее, — умоляет он, жмурясь.  
  
Баки убирает руку с члена Стива и сплёвывает на нее, добавляя немного смазки, чтобы не навредить. Стив почти кончает, когда Баки проводит рукой под головкой.  
  
— Давай, Стиви, — приказывает Баки, его горячее дыхание обжигает ухо Стива. Стив глубоко вздыхает, и горячие ленты брызгают в нижнее белье. Оргазм накрывает его, и Баки ведет его, не сбиваясь с ритма.  
  
Стив выдыхает, когда Баки в последний раз проводит по члену, прежде, чем убрать грязную руку.  
  
— Ну, это было забавно, — говорит Баки, притягивая Стива ближе.  
  
— Я думаю, — соглашается Стив, — это было охуительно.  
  
Стив нежно целует Баки, совсем не так, как в порыве страсти несколько минут назад.  
  
— А где ты научился танцам на пилоне?  
  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
  
— В колледже. Пришлось взять спортивный кредит, но это не совсем мое. Танцы на шесте не угрожали моему здоровью, поэтому я взял несколько уроков. Потом устроился на работу в приют, и вроде как ушел оттуда. Очень давно этим не занимался, хотя, вышло неплохо.  
  
— Ты такой удивительный, — говорит Баки, целуя Стива еще раз. — Теперь мы, наверно, должны привести себя в порядок. Сперма на моей руке начинает высыхать, и мне нечем ее вытереть. А ты выглядишь ужасно развратно.  
  
Стив запрокидывает голову, смеясь, и помогает Баки надеть штаны, прежде, чем пробраться к ванной комнате.  
  


_*60-70 градусов — 15-21 градус по Цельсию._

 

***

 

— Я должен идти, — говорит Стив, несколько часов спустя, когда они лежат на маленькой кровати в спальне свернувшись калачиком. — Заходи, когда закончится твоя смена.  
  
Он свешивает ноги с кровати и начинает обуваться. Баки садится позади и обнимает его со спины.  
  
— Я тебе говорил, как я чертовски рад, что ты захлопнул свою дверь тогда? — шепчет Баки.  
  
Стив оборачивается и смотрит на красивое лицо Баки, убирая прядь его волос за ухо.   
  
— Я думаю, что ты говорил что-то такое несколько раз.  
  
— Что, если я хотел бы говорить это еще очень долго, Стивен Грант Роджерс?  
  
— Это предложение? — спрашивает Стив, поглаживая щеку Баки.  
  
— Я бы назвал это обещанием, — отвечает Баки, немного поворачивая голову и целуя руку Стива.  
  
— Идёт.


End file.
